


Cat's Car

by key_eiffel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key_eiffel/pseuds/key_eiffel
Summary: See when superheroes use some cars they found on the street as a weapon against villains? Well, what happens when the owner of that car is Cat Grant?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Ana, I'm new here. I am in love with this ship and I wanted to give a try! I apologize in advance about my grammar, even had my best friend Nuno to help me check out (thanks Nuno, love you bro!). I hope you enjoy!

Cat Grant was wondering if she really should take her car to work. For the first time, the limo company that she trusted so much miss-schedule their calendar – something about their system crashing - leaving Cat without a ride to work and leaving her precious son to his school. If it wasn’t for the kind male driver that Cat didn’t dislike, - _‘John? Josh? Oh! Patrick, that is!’_ \- partially because Carter was used to him, she would already had change her Limo company the second she knew they couldn’t bring anyone that day.

“Let’s go, Carter.” Cat called from the door. Carter appeared with his shy grin, holding his school bag by the handles close to him.

“I’m ready mom.”

They left the building, going to the garage. There, they went to the almost untouched car Cat didn’t remember the last time she drove it. Carter going for the sit beside the driver’s one. He always loved the driving to his school, it was always a time he could have with his mom, talking about what was left in the night before. The smile Cat always has for her son.

Close to the school, Carter was finishing his tell about his favorite subject in science class, when the car stopped right in front of the gate of the school. He hugged his mom, letting her kiss his cheek.

“Have a good day, darling. I’ll fetch you later after school is done. But I probably have to take you to my work place, because I’ll have some finishing work to do.”

“It’s okay mom. I can do my homework there.” Cat felt relieved, knowing that her little boy wasn’t appealed to be in a crowed place. Though he didn’t mind has much since Kara’s company. “Bye, mom.”

“Bye honey.”

After dropping him off, she went to her work. There she started to get angry not finding one place to park her car. She left the car in the enter of the building giving the keys to the doorman of CatCo and making him find a place for her car, not wanting to waste more time with that, she had work to do.

Her elevator ride was where she turned her work face on and mind. Being received with her latte from her assistant the second the elevator’s door opened.

“Hey, Miss Grant, here’s your latte.”

“Keira, be sure to know what actually happened to my limo’s company today and make sure it doesn’t repeat again.”

“What’s wrong?” Kara got taken back, trying to ignore the shock and following the woman to her office.

“What’s wrong is that I had no one to take me to work, and my son to school!” Already at her desk, Cat started to get ready to work.

“I’m sorry Miss Grant. I wasn’t informed. I’ll send someone else for today.” She was stopped by Cat’s hand in the air.

“No need, Keira. I took Carter, and have my car ready to go get him when it’s time.” Kara was about to ask ‘You drive?’ but thankfully she stopped herself, not wanting to irritate her boss even more. “Now, if there isn’t anything new go back to your desk.”

“Oh, there is.” Then Kara started to announce the schedule for the day, doing a post meeting for another day since Cat had to fetch her son in the middle of the afternoon. When finished Kara went to her desk working on some layouts before sending them to Cat.

The day of work went well, the lunch time passed in a flash. Thing just stopped when she received a call from her sister. When the call came from her subtle headset communicator instead of her phone, she knew it was Supergirl time.

With no one watching she went to the safety ladders and Supergirl appeared flying in the city the next second.

“Where is the problem, Alex?”

“It’s close where you are at CatCo. One of our prisoners have escaped. Be careful, he is strong!”

“On it!” With her super speed she arrived on time to protect a family running from the scene that was almost hit by a lamp post, using her back as a shield. She almost didn’t hear the thanks from them, by flying right into the target man who was trying to destroy the city.

Using her full body to bring the full man’s body to the ground, trying to punch him on top of him. But Alex was right, and the man was strong being able to send Kara back to the other side.

“If I don’t take him down in the next five minutes I will need help so we don’t risk the life of anybody here.”

“The reinforcements are coming.” Said her sister. Right after that Kara had to duck from the punch the man throw at her, and then another one, and another. She almost was dancing deflecting the punches till one went right to her face making her almost fall into the ground. She lift, flying, now having a better camp of vision of the man, deciding to use her laser eyes.

The man run, shielding in lamps, walls, and cars, anything he could find. Supergirl not wanting to risk hitting anyone, flew again to him, engaging in a punch battle. Receiving some, but also getting back with one or two of her owns.

“You will not take me back!” He yelled at her face when she started to use her strength to dominate him to the ground trying to stabilize him.

“Well, I will not letting you go free and antagonize the city, or any place else.” She was starting to feel confident when the man saw some child passing by. It could be seen how lost was the young boy in his eyes.

With one hand, the man went to his knife hiding in his back, knowing it would affect the Kryptonian he decided to use the last strength in a push to make the alien back off and send the knife blade right into the little boy’s way.

Kara used her ultra-speed to put in front of the child. Saving him with a big relieve, contrasting with the tension she felt on her shoulders.

She looked at the man again after being sure the child was alright – some tears of fear on the poor little boy, but nothing armed him – watching him going for the sewage cover preparing a punch to break it and disappeared down there.

With the desperation of the hero, she looked to everything around her, trying to get any idea to stop him, until she saw a car right there. Not thinking twice she used it and throw it to the man, who only reaction was making big shocked eyes, before getting knocked out to the ground.

Kara went for him stabilize him, having the backup arriving shortly after that and contain the man, appearing Alex right beside her.

“Good job, Supergirl.” Kara smiled at her. She got up and breathe slowly knowing that now everything was fine.

Before Kara took off to her work so Cat didn’t notice her lack of presence, her sister talked first looking behind Kara. “Is that your boss coming over to us?”

Kara looked over her shoulder and indeed was Cat, but her face wasn’t bringing a smile. On the opposite, she seemed mad, angry even.

“You!” She said pointing to the hero, who pointed to herself with her confused puppy face. “Yes, you!”

“Miss Grant is everything okay?”

“Is everything…” Cat trailed off. “The moment I saw the fighting was happening right in front of my nose, in front of my building, I decide to go here, see if I can pull you to a quick interview, and then, then!” Kara was with her eyes still looking lost to the older woman’s reaction. “Then, I see my car, right before my eyes, fly over the sky into some stupid murderous guy, and being turn into a rack! Like some new, snob, artist thought it would be great to be is new piece of modern art!” Kara almost made the same expression as the villain man right before getting hit by the same car Cat was so angry about. And looking at it, the woman was right, the car was a completely rack.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I…”

“And now, I have to pay for the car arrangement and I can’t get my son from school!”

“I… I will go get him for you Miss Grant! I am so, _so_ sorry!”

“You better be! And think twice before you throw a car to some psychopath!”

“Yes Miss Grant, I will!”

Alex for her part was just trying not to laugh, being a very difficult task.

“What are you still doing here?” Kara didn’t have a response to that. “Go bring my son now, and then maybe I’ll forgive you for the car!”

“Yes, yes I will!” She gave a nod, and an attempt of a threatening glare to her sister before taking off. When she disappeared Alex talked to Cat.

“Don’t worry miss Grant, we can pay for the car.”

“I can do that, but you know some people can’t, right?!” Alex, to be honest never thought about that, normally her mind was focused on protecting the city from the villains.

“We will remember that for the future events.”

“Good.” Cat said before returning to her empire building, not the one for small talk with the government agent.

Arriving at the building she knew there would be an absence of her assistance. She _knew_. No one could full Cat Grant, especially the careless girl she had as an assistant.

She patiently waited for her son to come back to her, writing a report news of what had just happen in front of her building. Letting her focus to be on that task.

She ignored the excuse the little _Witt_ had for Kara not being there right now, trying hard not to just roll her eyes.

The only thing that made her looking up from her work was when she heard Carter coming from her private elevator.

“Mom!” He said coming to her office, running all excited. From the corner of her eye she saw Kara appearing, trying be all subtle, to her desk.

“Hey, darling!” She said with her own smile, getting up from her sit and hugging her son.

“Supergirl went to pick me up from school! How did you do that? Did you talk to her after the fight she had? We all saw it in English class, the professor let us! And we flew mom! I flew in the sky! It was so amazing!” Cat didn’t have the courage to stop her son from telling her everything in a row, seeing how excited and opening he was being. Supergirl, and even Kara being Kara the assistant, made that possible. She knew that she couldn’t get mad for so long with her even if the said girl ruined her, almost not used, car.

“I had a talk with her after the fighting. Let’s say my car wasn’t an option for picking you up.” She almost smiled when she noticed, by her subtle look at Kara, that the young woman looked down at her desk trying not to feel guilty. That girl really couldn’t keep a secret. Guessing the super hearing was working.

“Oh.” Said her little boy. “Well, at least I saw Supergirl again, and she remembers me! She even knows my name! Everyone at school was totally jealous of me.” He laughed a little, bringing the most big, heartwarming smile from Cat.

Kara who was trying not to overhear to their conversation, was failing terribly. She wasn’t able to contain her curiosity, even glancing at the mother and her son. And she surely didn’t miss Cat’s open smile. Kara felt like she was struck by something, something she couldn’t put a finger on. But her chest felt tight, not in a bad way. The smile she saw from Cat made appear one of her own. And Cat wasn’t even smiling at her. She felt hypnotized from it, like she was sure she didn’t saw something so pure and beautiful in a very long time. Cat calling her, by her wrong name, made her come to reality and going to her boss.

“Keira, you seem you have your head somewhere else.” Cat said with her normal every day glance, and her hands on her hips.

“I’m sorry Miss Grant. I take everything is okay with you Carter?” She finished with what seemed a question.

“Yes!” He gave her the same small he had a second ago to his mom. “Supergirl went to fetch me at school. It was so cool!” Kara tried not to blush, adjusting her glasses. This time, Cat couldn’t stop the eye roll.

“Now, young man, you need to start your homework.” Her parent voice came.

“Yes, mom.”

“You could use my desk, Carter.” Kara offered.

“Thank you!” He said, not forgetting to hug her friend before passing by her. “One day you have to go to our place and have dinner with us. I miss playing with you.” Kara was taken back, looking at Cat waiting for her permission to accept the invite. Cat noticing responded instead of her.

“I’m sure we can make an arrangement for that, one day. Now go finish your homework. When I’m done with work we can go home. If I find a way to go there that isn’t a transportation full of germs.”

Carter laughed and went to Kara’s desk, while Kara was still in the middle of Cat’s office not knowing exactly what to do or say. She risked anyway.

“Thank you Miss Grant, for accepting also the invite. You know there if you don’t want, and you just were being nice because of Carter, I-”

“I always do what I want Keira. If I did mind the invite I would say so.” Kara continued quiet after that. “Now, thank you for picking up Carter.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said thank you for bringing my son from school.” Cat was with her smirk on her face, Kara knew that wasn’t a good sign.

“But I didn’t. Supergirl did!”

“Oh, really?” Kara just nodded, strongly then she should. “And how did you know?” Kara didn’t response, too busy trying to see how she could get out of this conversation. “I didn’t tell you anything. You weren’t there when Supergirl offered to pick my son. Not forgetting, you were nowhere to be seen here at work when I arrived.”

“Winn didn’t tell you were I was?”

“I’m sure he set some excuse, but I ignored. Because this is a big coincidence don’t you think? And who told you about Supergirl and Carter?”

“I… I heard, somewhere?”

“You heard somewhere?” This time the nod from her assistant wasn’t so sure. “So you are telling me you aren’t Supergirl and you didn’t just throw my car not an hour ago?”

She just pressed her lips in a thin line and didn’t say anything. Which for Cat was a confirmation.

“Okay we can play that game a little more, but I’ll be sure to break you when you go to dinner, at my house, tonight. Say… Seven sharp?”

“I…”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes!” Kara was more shocked than anyone else could be by her confirmation to dinner. She knew she would be in the wolf cave. Where the wolf would be a very good reporter who was her boss. But something in her made her really want to go, something she felt minutes ago when she saw that smile on Cat’s face.

“And Kiera?”

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

“Get me an Uber to get me and Carter home. I guess that’s the least germ transportation we can go since we don’t have a limo, or my car.”

With a last blush, Kara said ‘yes’, going to Carter and see if he needed help with his homework.


End file.
